


A Locked Up Love

by abusemesoftly



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Almost Sex, Anniversary, Anxiety, Comfort, Emo, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Frerard, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Gerard is genderfluid, Getting Arrested, M/M, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr Fic, You Have Been Warned, almost, and Ryan is ryan, anniversary sex, emos kissing other emos, everyone is gay together, inaccurate representation of police, its seriously cavity causing sweetness up in here, jail time, loft au, mentions of bi-polar disorder, mentions of mediction, oh i also forgot, oh my god fluff, petekey, seriously read the loft au, sleep time boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Mikey want's to do something special for his and Pete's anniversary, he didn't mean to end up at a police station, but Pete loves it anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bearspiker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearspiker/gifts).



> Alright guys so let me tell you, how, fucking excited I am for this fic!!!! AHHHH I’ve been wanting to write a mcr fic for a while now and now I got the perfect chance and I can’t wait for you guys to read this, it was also written specially for my two favorite Spikes!!! My babies over at http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearspiker/profile !!! They are totally awesome and everyone should go check them out, follow them, also follow them on tumblr in the notes at the bottom, follow me if you want but yeah, anyway, this is going to be a super fun one I think and I can’t wait for you guys to read it, it will be my first fic that I publish outside of the criminal minds fandom so this is super exciting for me! This fic also exists inside the LOFT AU written by my babies up there, which you can read all about on tumblr, where all of our favorite bands live together in some lofts and get themselves in all sorts of situations, like this one. So without further ado, let’s get started!

They had been dating for about four months now publicly. Privately they had been together for coming up on six months. They both knew they wanted to do something for the small anniversary sense it was big for them both to have been in a relationship that long, happily. Mikey was first to decide what he wanted, but seeing that an entire day and night alone in the loft was not possible he was also the first to cross an idea off the list. They had just under two weeks for their anniversary and had both taken the day of and after off, “incase” they decided to drink. Pete had suggested they fly to Paris, but given that together they didn’t even have enough for one ticket that was soon crossed off the list as well.

Pete had gone off to work and Mikey happened to be off today so he was here stuck, trying to think of things they could do. Who better to ask than the other couples he knew. He walked out of his room to see if he could find

“Frank!” He said right before the shorter man sat down on the couch. He just froze in his position, half bent over, one leg up ready to sit on.

“What Way?” He said raising an eyebrow before getting the all clear to sit. Mikey went over and asked him.

“Our first anniversary? Jeez…uhm…” He said rubbing his face. “I think we celebrated our seven-month anniversary at my parents’ house, because it was a school night, and they were gone, so we got drunk and just had really, /really/ loud sex.” He said with a smug smile once he remembered.

Mikey just made a face, not enjoying the satisfaction that Frank got out of making him uncomfortable.

“Seven?” He asked after he thought about it for a moment.

“My longest before Gee was six, so it was monumental for me.” He laughed and promptly started eating his cereal signaling that he was done with this conversation now. One couple down.

As he was about to get up when Ryan walked in yawning. He was scratching his head when he looked over to Mikey who smiled big like an idiot at him.

“I’m assuming that that look means you made coffee?” He asked and entered the kitchen.

“Yes, but I wanted to ask you about your anniversary.” He said turning on the couch so he was facing the kid making a cup.

“My what?” He said not fully awake yet for trick questions.

“Your and Brendon’s first anniversary as a couple.” Frank butted in, talking around a mouthful of captain crunch.

“Oh…” He said thinking back and hopping up on the counter to sit and drink his coffee as he pleased.

“I think we went to dinner and a movie.” He said blushing thinking back to the movie theatre they went to, as he couldn’t really remember the name of the movie because they spent the entire time making out and laughing at the other movie goers.

“So I have one vote for sex, one vote for dinner and a movie, great.” Mikey said sighing and getting up to make his second cup of the morning.

“Oh, don’t think my vote isn’t also for sex, just after being cute and shit.” Ryan said smiling like a dork, his face scrunching up.

“Why do you want to know anyway?” Frank asked walking over to dump his bowl in the sink.

“I don’t know what to do for our anniversary…” Mikey said with a flat face as if it wasn’t extremely clear why.

“Well have you asked Pete what he wants to do?” Ryan asked smiling at the two of them.

“Yeah but everything on his list is either illegal or ridiculously overpriced and we can’t afford it. I just want to do something that is us, but that I know he’ll like…he always has these big elaborate idea’s and I just want to make sure that whatever we do is ya’ know, up to his standards.” He said looking into his cup for some sort of magic answer to appear.

“He’ll love whatever you do for him.” Ryan said smiling as he nodded fully confident in his answer, Frank made a noise that resembled a ‘yeah’ but he was already zoned back out on the couch.

“I know…I gotta go ask Patrick.” He said and finished his cup in two large swigs and set it in the sink as he headed across the hall to see if he could catch his boyfriend’s best friend before he left for work.

After talking to a somewhat irritated and late for work Patrick for a brief moment he had no more of a clue than he did before. Everyone said either sex or whatever he wanted and he would be happy with it. He finally made his way back to his room and sighed as he shut the door and laid on the bed looking up. He didn’t want to be /that/ couple that had loud sex and disturbed everybody, even if it was temping. He would leave that to Frank and his brother. Shuddering he thought back to the night they first connected.

_“Everyone’s starting to really become friends and that’s super cool but I haven’t done that and I really need to work on that.”_

_“Well we can be friends,” Mikey pointed out._

It had started an entire night of talking and just learning about each other, they ended up watching the sun rise and it was one of the best nights of Mikey’s life, and it was that morning, watching the sun creep into the living room, curled up in blankets and hoodies, sipping on coffee and cocoa that Mikey knew he liked Pete.

Sense they had started dating and moved in together they hadn’t gotten to watch the sun rise together. Sure, one of them would catch it, when the other was still sleeping, and once they almost did but Pete actually fell asleep before they got a chance. It got him thinking about what they could do and he grabbed a note pad and wrote it all down. Perfect.

The day came and Mikey was woken up with quite possibly the best blow job of his life, to which he was happy to return after Pete had made him come hard. They both got dressed and went out and made an actual breakfast for everyone, pancakes and bacon and fruit. The works. They enjoyed it too, it wasn’t a chore, or annoying, they enjoyed spending their special day with everyone. And no one complained about it either. If they had heard anything from Pete then they forgave them as they topped their plates off with syrup.

The rest of the day the boys walked around the mall, found a few cute things they liked, walked around downtown, had lunch at one of those cheap hole in the wall places that only serves like four things. It was amazing. They went to a movie, and ended up at a local bar up the street where a band was performing, seemed like a good time so they went in to see what they were like. After immediately falling in love with the band they abandoned their seats at the bar to join the quickly growing crowd in front of the stage.

Pete couldn’t remember a time he had had so much fun at a bar concert. They were laughing and walking back to the bar to get water when the band started a slow song. Mikey got half way through his water bottle before Pete was pulling him back out to the floor and put his hands on his hips. Mikey blushed and rolled his eyes as he begrudgingly put his arms around Pete’s neck and stepped in closer as they danced like a lame couple at Prom to the still somehow good slow song. When they ended the song, Pete leaned in close and kissed his boyfriend and for about two seconds, Mikey let them pretend they weren’t in the middle of a dance floor.

Pulling back the band made kisses noises and laughed on stage pointing to the gross cutesy couple who was totally getting it on in a sea of people. Mikey flipped them off and put his leg up around Pete’s who played along and let his hands slide down to Mikey’s back pocket’s, grabbing his ass for an added surprise. The lead singer just laughed and whistled before going into their next song.

“We should get going, this night isn’t over yet.” Mikey said pulling away and taking them back to the bar, saying hi to their friend, and they left and went back to the loft for a moment.

“Wait here.” He told Pete and ran up the stairs and got to his room pulling the stuff out from behind a plant in the hall. He was so sneaky. He loved it. Walking downstairs he smiled as Pete jumped up and down excitedly at the picnic basket and blankets he was holding. They quickly laughed and walked off towards a secret location.

“Mikey Way, are you taking us on a picnic?” Pete asked laughing as Mikey shushed him, shoving him ahead of him so they could get there before a cop appeared.

“Oh, a secret picnic.” He said nodding and pretending to zip his lips shut. If only he really could.

They somehow managed to make it to their destination without being interrupted by any patrolling police.

They stood in the middle of a secret garden of sorts, it was a small alley that had a tiny little spot around a corner of a building that Mikey had found a few months back. It was just barely big enough for the two of them comfortably. It was hidden from the streets and as far as Mikey knew the buildings were empty for the most part. They should be anyway, with as run down as they were. He had come by the day before and cleaned it up, made sure all the leaves were gone, there weren’t any dead mice or birds, and no sleeping fat cat that also fancied this hidden spot.

He put down one of the blankets and set the basket down. He moved the trash bag and it showed a bunch of random, cheap pillows he had found at different thrift stores that he didn’t care if he got dirty in the corner so they would be comfortable. Looking around he felt stupid.

“I know it’s probably really lame I just thought we could just be alone and kind of you know, it’s stupid I know but-“

“It’s amazing babe.” He said kissing Mikey as he pulled him closer like they had been at the bar, arms wrapped around each other. They ended up falling on the old pillows with a laugh that quickly turned into a scream when there was a giant ball of orange rage hissing at them and jumping off. After that they both just sat terrified in laughing fit, away from the cat, but still against the pillows.

Pete decided that he could no longer wait to find out what was in the basket and he grabbed it and pulled everything out because yes that was absolutely necessary.

“So we got, coffee, hot chocolate, pringles, gummy worms, both sour and not, your all time favorite sushi, which I don’t want to know how you got in here, or how long it’s been in here, water, cookies from the bakery I like, and a condom.” He raised an eyebrow at Mikey who turned bright red.

“Damnit Gee!” He said taking the condom and putting it in his pocket, his sibling had been responsible for picking up the order he had made online and putting it in the basket, they were not, however, supposed to put the extra rubber in with it.

“Ah, so Gerard is behind this wonderful and odd picnic?” Pete said already opening the container of sushi and pulling his chopsticks out and putting a piece in his mouth.

“No, they just picked it up for me.” He said opening his container and eating his as well. It was their anniversary dinner at, last time he checked, a little after 1 AM. Leave it to them to be celebrating their anniversary after the clock no longer deemed it appropriate.

They ate their dinner and snacked and talked and laughed like they did that first night they really connected, which was what he was going for. Mikey couldn’t help but staring at his boyfriend who was busy moving his arms showing some monstrous activity that supposedly happened, that most likely only occurred on a much smaller scale.

“You’re not paying attention.” Pete said looking down at his boyfriend who has a stupid gross lovey dovey expression on his face and no interest at all in his eyes.

“Sorry I got distracted by how hot you are.” He said honestly smirking as Pete rolled his eyes and walked over standing on both sides of Mikey and crouched down to kiss him. He just kissed back happily, in no rush. He had this all planned out, and if he got laid then even better.

Pete was attempting to pull away to say something about not being finished, when Mikey leaned in closer, pulling him down so he was sitting in his lap now, and started biting at his neck, coming back with a mumbled version of neither am I. They both laughed a bit before Pete let his head fall back and he moaned softly. It was so totally not like Mikey to do this in public, but he figured it was secluded enough that if they were fast he would let them do it.

“This is the best anniversary ever!” He cheered laughing as he pushed his boyfriend back onto the pillows and started unbuttoning his shirt biting and kissing down his skin. Mikey ran his hands through Pete’s hair and sighed letting him do what he wanted. He had come here a lot so he knew how unlikely anyone seeing or hearing was, especially at night when everyone was asleep.

Before either of them knew it they were panting, pants down as Mikey rocked his hips down against Pete who somehow ended up on the bottom. He groaned as Pete slid his nails down his back and dug them into his hips, something they both loved. Loved almost as much as the hickies that were already covering both of their necks, and all down both torso’s. Mikey realized that he had no idea where his jacket was which held the condom in it and he cursed as he pulled back from a pouting Pete. He realized what he was doing and moved to look in a small pile of clothes on the other side of them to help.

“What do we have here?” Came a voice from behind the boys who both froze. Mikey went pale as a ghost and Pete turned bright red. Moving his head slowly he looked over the flashlight being shined in his face and smiled at the cop.

“Hi officer…” He said with a shit eating smirk.

“Come on, clothes on, let’s go.” The officer said and looked around at the scene, and was silently thankful that this was clearly consensual and not prostitution. Honestly the only reason he was here at all was because of a call from an elderly woman saying that there were hoodlums doing something behind her building. Mikey was dressed first, he had thrown his shirt on, pulled his pants up, buttoning them as he slipped his shoes on fast worried he would be taken away without the opportunity to get them. He grabbed his jacket as he was ushered to start walking to the car. Pete just grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on, sticking his shirt in his back pocket as he nodded to the officer and walked behind Mikey to the car, getting in the back seat.

Mikey was horrified and wouldn’t stop shaking the entire ride to the station. He was already working on his will went he was killed in prison. He knew that if some stranger didn’t kill him for cigarettes then his family would kill him. Oh god, Gee was going to have to know about this because he would have to call them.

Pete on the other hand was excited, he had never ridden in a cop car before, an ambulance sure, but not a police car and it was cool! He wasn’t even worried about what happened when he got to the station. The only shitty part was that they were separated once they were there to put their files in the system. They were both given a phone call. Mikey went first.

“Mikey? What are you doin’ up right now iss’ like four am…?” Gerard answered, thankfully, and was not pleased.

“I got arrested…I’m with Pete, at the station on fourth Street, Gee please come get me please I’m freaking out here and they won’t let me see ‘em and I’m really scared I’m sorry Gee please…” He said all at once, thankfully the word arrested woke Gerard instantly so they understood it all.

“Okay I’ll be right there, it’s okay, breath, just calm down it will be okay, I need you to breathe Mikes okay? Please. You have to breath for me, I’m getting dressed now and me and Frank will be right down.” They said and they together got him somewhat calmer before Mikey had to hang up.

By the time, he got back to the cell to wait he was hyperventilating again. Damn anxiety. Luckily there was a very nice working girl who had deemed herself his personal nurse and was trying to calm him down while simultaneously hit on him.

Pete’s phone call was next, and was not at all similar.

“This better be damn good if you are waking me up at four am…” Patrick said to whoever dared to call him at this time. He had to work in the morning for Christ’s sake!

“Hey, dude, can you come pick me up and maybe bail me out?” Pete said and he heard Patrick groan.

“What the hell did you do Peter?” He said while pulling clothes on.

“Mikey and I got caught doing stuff.” He said trying his best not to hide his smirk, but Patrick could hear it none the less.

“No way…oh God this is hilarious, alright I’ll be down.” He said hanging up the phone laughing. Pete smiled as he handed the phone back to the woman who was standing guard, turning his grin into more of an apologetic one after seeing her disapproving face. He felt bad that he couldn’t see Mikey but he figured he would be alright.

“You need to breath darlin’.” Roxy had said as she rubbed Mikey’s back who felt no better than if he had been alone. He wanted Pete. Finally, after about half an hour an officer came to get Mikey, not speaking as he put the cuffs back on him and walked him out to a room labeled pick-up. He saw Pete and immediately went over sitting next to him dropping his head into his neck as Pete put his cuffed hands around him so he could rub his back.

“It’s okay baby, we’re getting out of here, it’s okay.” He said not realizing how messed up this had been for Mikey who was not on medicine to help him stay neutral and relaxed like Pete. After another fifteen minutes the boys were calmed down and nearly falling asleep against each other when they heard similar voices.

“Gee.” “Pat.”

They smiled and god ready to be bailed out when they heard more voices. Frank, okay he was coming Mikey knew that, but Ryan was there. So was Spencer and Brandon and Ray and well…all of them. 12 weird emo looking mother fuckers standing at the pick-up/bail area of a small jail. Ryan of course was in some sort of sleeping gown looking like an oversized toddler, Patrick and a few others were trying to take pictures and videos to put up on various social media sites about what they were doing and where they were. Gerard was glaring at all of them and Frank was having a hard time not smiling or laughing as he stood by Gerard’s side trying to be supportive.

When together they had enough money to bail each of them out they stood waiting for the two to come out. When they had been given their belongings back and had handcuffs removed they walked out to a group of pajama clad, bed head sporting, amused and angry emo’s. It was clearly the most bizarre group the police had ever seen at once. And that was saying something.

“Michael James Way I swear to god I’m going to kill you.” Gerard said going over and grabbing their brother as they walked out, Frank trailing behind him.

“You punk.” Patrick said and Pete just laughed as he walked out with the rest that had stuck around and hadn’t left with Gerard.

“So yeah do I get a high-five or what?” He said walking out of the station into the coming upon morning air.

“Absolutely not.” Andy said giving him his own ‘I got out of bed for this’ glare. Pete look truly hurt that no one would be celebrating this with him.

Andy nudged him when no one was looking and offered up a fist bump. He smirked and gave it back as they all made it back to the lofts.

When they got home everyone walked back to their separate rooms, Gerard was being pulled to bed by Frank.

“We’re not done with this…” They said with a yawn as they reluctantly left Mikey alone in the living room with Pete.

“That was a crazy anniversary…let’s go to bed babe.” Pete said going over to Mikey who got up wiping his face as he pushed past him.

“I’m not tired.” He said as he moved silently to their room to change clothes.

He was…crying? Pete was so confused, it hadn’t been that bad, was it? He walked back into the room and just stood at the door way watching his boyfriend sniff and refuse to slow down.

“Mikes…what’s wrong? Was it that upsetting?” He said going over to him to grab his arm and pull him close.

“Well yes, but…it’s ruined…” He said defeated. He let himself fall into Pete who just rubbed his back.

“What’s ruined babe?”

“I just wanted to recreate the first time we spent the night together, and then watch the sun rise again…and…and then I fucked it up!” He said letting himself cry a little, still shook up from the whole experience.

“Baby, the sun doesn’t ruse for another four minutes, we can still watch it, come on.” He said not giving Mikey time to put up a fight as he pulled him across the hall and into the other loft and out onto the patio. He shut the door behind him and pulled him into his arms, both facing the sun as it rose into the sky, bringing light to the new day.

“See, nothing is ruined, that was the best night ever because I realized I had found my best friend.” He said kissing one side of Mikey’s neck, not in a sexual way, just to be sweet. Moving to the other side and kissing he said,

“And tonight, was the best night ever because I realized I loved you.” He said scarred for the first time that night. Mikey turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply.

“I love you too…” He said and hugged him tight. Everyone talked about how good Mikey was for Pete, but only the one’s that he was really close to knew just how good being with Pete was for Mikey also.

They finally went to bed around six forty-five AM. Mikey woke up first and went and had his heart to heart with Gerard, reassuring them that it was entirely his idea and that he knew it was risky and stupid and all that older sibling stuff. Pete woke up a few hours after Mikey and started freaking out. Yelling about having been to jail, and getting arrested, and how this was not okay by any means Patrick! Correctly freaking out as he should have the night before, now.

In the end the boys were bailed out by some money sent by Mikey’s parent’s, and the Douch Jar, with some donations from the rest of the gang. They boys ended up with a ticket each for public indecency, and had to do 25 hours of community service after paying their 300-dollar ticket’s each. It was a slap on the wrist compared to what Mikey’s mind had worked up. The community service was fun, and the tickets were paid off much to Pete’s annoyance, with their vacation savings.

All in all the anniversary hadn’t gone exactly as planned but it was fun and memorable none the less. It started a game of who could do it in the weirdest places between the couples of the two lofts. Currently Frank and Gerard claimed victor of the pair of handcuffs Patrick had gotten to mock Pete with so he never forgot that night. Gerard was blushing as they tried to pat down their hair as Frank quickly explained their sex-capade upon the roof of the building while he pulled his still unbuttoned pants up. Mikey just winced as he pulled a pillow over his head and rolled over so he wouldn’t have to see his brother apparently right after having sex. Everyone had returned to normal in the lofts except for the random remarks made at the couple when a police siren went by.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH so what do you guys think?!!!???!?!?! Yay? Nay? Eh? So this was totally awesome and fun as hell to write despite all the work I had to put into it to make sure it was correct. Again, this work exists in the LOFT AU written by my lovely babes over at emos-imagine-emos.tumblr.com who you should definitely follow if you liked this fic because this is all their blog is, posts about the emo’s life in theses loft’s! anyway, you are more than welcome to read my other work, right now all I have up is criminal minds, but I am working on more mcr fic’s, Yuri on ice, criminal minds, and Sherlock fic’s, among others. I am always open to suggestions, and prompts here or on my tumblr @ iwantyourbloodonmylips.tumblr.com follow for your daily dose of bullshit and tumblr crap! **********The italicized parts are a direct quote from “The Night of Like” Written by those lovely emo’s I told you about on tumblr, and if you want to read that go to their tumblr page! By the way this is totally fictional and I have no idea how this would be handled should two people be caught doing what happened. This is fictional and I do not suggest that you go out and try this, but if you do totally let me know what happened!!!! That’s it, stay safe guys!!!!


End file.
